Look what you made me do
by mandeyinwonderland
Summary: Bellatrix wasn't always so crazy, what made her that way? A little look into what made Bellatrix one of the dark lords most loyal servants and what drove her into insanity. Rated M for possible later violence.


Bellatrix watched as her sisters went into her closet, throwing whatever they deemed pretty enough towards her for her to try on. Today she had to look her best, today it was her engagement party in just three weeks, she would be marrying Rodolphus Lestrange. They had been dating for the past six months, usually she wouldn't let anything get past three weeks. Bellatrix always liked to have the boys at school eating out of the palm of her hand. She could be so manipulative when she wanted to be, she had used her beauty to her advantage, getting boys to do her homework and such. She never cared about any of them, no, she guarded her heart far too much for that. Somehow though, it had been different with Rodolphus, he seemed to match her speed.

"Narcissa i am NOT wearing the pink one" Bellatrix said with a roll off her eyes, pushing her sister away

"It's so pretty though, and mother said you must look your best for Rodolphus!" Narcissa said, a mirror image of Druella's stern look even at thirteen, Narcissa had perfected the sternness

"I know. I know" Bellatrix muttered

Sure Rodolphus was handsome and oh so utterly charming and she really enjoyed spending time with him but she wasn't sure that she wanted to marry him, she was just out of Hogwarts, there were so many things that she wanted to do before getting married, before having to be a dutiful little housewife. That wasn't really her scene anyway, she was already wild, skipping classes, sneaking into Hogsmeade and getting drunk. Maybe this was a way of her mother trying to reign Bellatrix in. Thinking she would happily settle down.

"You won't do better than a Lestrange" Narcissa said

"So I've heard" She had heard that constantly from her mother over the past few weeks, Druella had been beside herself when Rodolphus had asked her parents if he could marry Bellatrix. Of course she said yes, and threw herself into planning a lavish wedding

"Leave us Narcissa, Andromeda" Druella said as she entered the room, both of her sisters left instantly

"Wear the blue dress, Rodolphus likes that one" She said, looking at Bellatrix

"Mother...can the wedding not wait a few more years? I don't even know that I love Rodolphus" Bellatrix said, although she had asked this several times, and knew the answer

"Bellatrix, you are a pureblood, you are of the noble house of Black. I do not expect you to love Rodolphus, that will grow. However, you will smile, you will be his dutiful wife. You will carry on the legacy that your family have set up" Druella said, with the usual cold tone

"But.."

"No buts, now get dressed, he will be arriving soon" Druella said, and left the room

That had been the conversation for the past few weeks, Bellatrix trying to explain that she didn't love Rodolphus, sure she liked him, and he was fun. Really fun. But how could she marry a man that she did not yet love? It didn't make sense to Bellatrix, she had always dreamed of marrying the one, and that she would know when she had met the one. She wasn't sure that she had that feeling with Rodolphus, he was just abit of fun, he would buy her drinks, shower her in compliments and gifts, but that was it. She never dreamed that it would turn into anything serious with him. But there she was, very soon, she would be Bellatrix Lestrange. She dressed quickly, knowing her mother would only end up checking on her. Once she figured that she looked perfect, Bellatrix made her way downstairs, and forced a smile upon seeing Rodolphus.

"Bellatrix my dear, you look beautiful" He said, pulling her close, his lips oh so close to her neck. Oh, right, that was the other thing too, they'd been caught, sleeping together at school. It was in the prefects bathroom, supposed to be private but a teacher caught them. And of course had told their parents. Bella had a slight suspicion that had something to do with a proposal, a possible child out of wedlock would never do for her family

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself" Bellatrix said, with a slight smirk, turning on the charm that she was so practised in

Rodolphus led her onto the dancefloor, with both their mothers smiling in aproval

 **I hope this was okay guys! I am very excited for this series**


End file.
